Conventional computerized devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, and the like utilize graphical user interface in applications such as operating systems and graphical editors (i.e., web page editors, document editors, etc.) that enable users to quickly provide input and create projects using “What You See Is What You Get” (WYSIWYG) technology. In general, using a graphical user interface, a user operates an input device such as a mouse or keyboard to manipulate digital content on a computer display. The digital content is often represented as icons, and the user can operate an input device such as a mouse to move a mouse pointer onto an icon (i.e. graphically overlapping the icon on the graphical user interface). By depressing a mouse button, the application (such as the operating system desktop) selects the icon, and if the user maintains the mouse button in a depressed state, the user can drag the icon across the graphical user interface. By releasing the mouse button, the icon is placed on the graphical user interface at the current position of the mouse pointer.
Using graphical user interface technology, users can create projects by dragging and dropping digital content (i.e., graphical objects, text, text boxes, images, etc) into the project. Projects such as a storyboard, magazine, catalog, etc., may have individual sections of the projects that each have a layout. For example, a project designer specifies a layout of each of the individual pages that comprise the pages of a catalog. The layout is, essentially, the placement of each of the digital content within the individual page of the catalog. Typically, layout tools provide a preview feature that dissects the layout region into a grid of evenly sized cells, allowing the project designer to place the digital content within each of the cells in the layout. Each of the digital content is resized proportionally to fit into the respective cell. The remaining portion of the cell not filled by the proportionally resized digital content is called white space area.